Unfinished Business
by WinterAmethyst
Summary: 2 years post-game, kinda both 7 and 8. Sephy's back and as the title goes he has some Unfinished Business. My first Fanfic, So please R&R. Chapter 6 is up!!!!
1. Aeris?

A/n: Hey everyone. Well hay this is my first fanfic so if I stuff up don't flame me too bad! Hope you like the story, but if you don't like Final Fantasy then I suggest you not read this.  
  
~WinterAmethyst~ Unfinished Business  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters, Square does.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2 years after the death of Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth has paid his debts back to lifestream and is given the chance to be reborn back into the world. But there are conditions, If Sephiroth destroys anyone or anything lifestream has the power to take life back off him. Sephiroth is to be reborn in 1 year.  
  
********* What has happened to our much loved characters****************** *******in the last 2 years?*******  
  
Cloud and Tifa went back to the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim with Vincent there they stayed (and sorry but Cloud and Tifa aren't married). Barret went back to Corel, to help with the rebuilding of the city. Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon and there he protected the people just like Seto did. Yuffie kept travailing around the world in search of Materia Cid went back to Rocket Town and still remained an asshole Cait Sith now had a mind of his own and still works in Golden Saucer  
  
As for Shinra, Reeve took over and ran the company how it should have been run. Reno, Rude and Elena now just did the recruiting and training for SOLIDER and stopped doing all the dirty work that President Shinra and Rufus made them do. As we all should know Aeris also went to lifesteam, but as you will see something happens to her as well. **********************************************************  
  
The night was fill of celebrations in the Junon area, as it was 2 years since the famous group AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth and saved the world.  
  
The celebration was held by Reeve and he put a lot of effort into it, streamers were everywhere. Down the roads all the shops were closed and banners were hanging up in front of the doors. There was a parade going down the street, the leading car had the heroes themselves in it, they were all there and funny enough wearing what they usually wear. Cheering was heard from everywhere as people remembered doing the same thing two years before.  
  
Soon the parade would be over and there would be a private party for the group to catch up and get pissed.  
  
****At the party**** It was in a small hall, quite cozy actually. There were a few tables with food on them and chairs here and there. Cloud entered first "Thank-god we're outta there, my head hurts" Tifa was after Cloud laughing. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Cloud, but sometimes you remind me of a little kid." More laughing was heard as everyone else came in.  
  
When they all got in Reeve who was standing on a stage at the other end of the hall decided to speak up "Can you all settle down I just wanna say a few things before you get to drunk."  
  
Cid put a smoke in his mouth and started mocking Reeve " Thank-you all for coming. Yada yada yada..."  
  
Everyone "Cid!"  
  
"What we all know what his going to say"  
  
"As I was saying. Thank-you for coming I know how some of you dislike functions" Reeve said throwing a glare at Cid, and Cid Just smiled. "Enjoy this little party that we set up for you. Oh and Cid." puts head up "No smoking"  
  
"What, I can't even have a fucking smoke!" putting his smoke out and going back to the wall that he was leaning on mumbling something all the way.  
  
In the later hours of the night as everyone had, had enough to drink and were getting tired they all went into the next room which had beds in it. They all went to sleep easily enough. Cloud was the last asleep, thoughts kept going through his head. Thoughts about what had happened over the past few years. He remembered saving the world and remembered about Aeris. Oh how he missed her, With that in his head he dosed off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Cloud...Cloud...Can you hear me?" a voice came, seeming to be from all directions. Then a girl appeared in front of him. He knew who she was, those innocent green eyes, honey blonde hair and that pink dress.  
  
"Aeris?" Cloud asked questionary "This can't be real"  
  
"Oh Cloud it is. I can't stay for long but what I have to tell you is very important"  
  
"What"  
  
"It's Sephiroth"  
  
"What has he done now?"  
  
"Well, he's coming back"  
  
"Back.from where..to where?"  
  
"He's coming back here into this world"  
  
"What? How? When? Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, only one of those questions I can answer. He'll be reborn into this world this time next year, I must leave now. Be prepared. I might be able to contact you before than but I'm not sure. I must leave now" She said fading away.  
  
"Wait..Aeris..Aeris!"  
  
Cloud woke up in a cold sweat, he got up and walked into the cool breeze outside on the balcony. "Oh, Aeris"  
  
  
  
A/n: Well how was that? It's only the first chapter so I hope you like it! I must thank my best friend, Magic Maker for helping me with this without her I wouldn't have started. If you want to find out more about her e-mail her on shy_angel87@hotmail.com! Please Review!  
  
~Winter Amethyst~ 


	2. Tell Me More

A/n; Well heres the second chapter hope you like, I really enjoyed writing it.  
  
4Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters, Square does.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Unfinished Business  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next day was just like any other day was just like any other day. All the celebrations had ended and life was getting back to the way it usually was. Cloud was unusually quiet that day and Tifa was getting worried, she took him into the next room so they could be alone to talk.  
  
"What's wrong Cloud?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Cloud you can't hide your problems from me, why don't you just tell me and we could save a lot of effort"  
  
"You wouldn't understand either"  
  
"Cloud! Just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"……I had this dream……last night.."  
  
"Is that all? You…" Tifa was interrupted by what Cloud had to finish saying.  
  
"Aeris was in it…. She came with a warning….." Cloud was distant, very distant you could hear it in his voice, It was cold and barley above a whisper. He was in a world of his own one filed with memories of good and bad. All he was doing was staring right past Tifa as though she wasn't even there, staring into nothingness.  
  
"Warning? Warning of what?"  
  
"Sephiroth" It was still said silently and with hatred  
  
"What does he have to do with any of this. He's dead. Remember we killed him 2 years ago."  
  
Cloud snapped back out of his dream land "I know that"  
  
"But this dream was…..strange" He was getting further and further away again  
  
"Well are you gonna hurry up and tell me or not" Tifas voice had the bitterness of anger in it, she couldn't understand why Cloud just wouldn't tell her.  
  
This time Cloud stared at the ground his voice even softer than before.  
  
"He's coming back" Clouds voice was cold, cold and harsh, there was no emotion in it or any showing on his face. He wasn't even staring at Tifa. Tifa was just as confused as Cloud was now.  
  
"Coming back? From where? How? When? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, all Aeris told me is that he'll be coming back on the anniversary of his death next year, from lifestream and something else she said 'be prepared'"  
  
"If he's coming back then we must tell the others and do what Aeris said, get ready" Tifas voice held panic in it. Cloud was still off in a daze he suddenly got pulled of the wall and came round.  
  
"Tifa wait! What do we tell them 'Sephiroth's coming back lets all go and get killed'"  
  
"Cloud that's not helping!"  
  
"Look we don't even know if he's still evil"  
  
"And we can take the chance. If you don't tell them then I will!" Tifa ran out of the room to gather everyone.  
  
Cloud eventually surfaced some 2 hours later, by now everyone knew and were all staring at him as he entered the room. Cloud walked right past everyone and out through the door on the opposite side of the room, leading out onto the streets of Junon.  
  
"Cloud wait" Cloud paused as Tifa caught up to him. Everyone knows and they want to help, they want to get prepared just in case Sephiroth hasn't changed, were all leaving to return to our homes today and meeting a month before the 'appearance at Nibelheim Mansion there we'll stay together ready and waiting for him"  
  
"Tifa! You don't understand! We don't even know where he'll appear or if this is even gonna happen!" Cloud was angry, he didn't want to talk or listen to anybody, all he wanted to do was be alone and be given time to think through his thoughts.  
  
"I'm leaving, please don't follow" and with that Cloud was gone, running down the street to get as far away from people as possible.  
  
Tifa went back inside alone. They all looked at her as she came in silent.  
  
"Tifa where's Cloud?" Came a voice from Reeve  
  
"Gone"  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"I don't know, just gone"  
  
Red XIII finally spoke up as he came to stand next to Tifa "Maybe it's for the best, he needs time to think through things, don't worry he'll be back"  
  
"Yeah you're right" Tifa tried it act confident but her voice wasn't letting her. She was concerned for her friend.  
  
Later that afternoon everyone said their goodbyes and left they all promised to keep in contact and to meet in 11 months.  
  
Cloud didn't come back to Nibelheim for a week, by now Tifa was as worried as anybody would have been over a lost lover and Vincent had to calm her down. Cloud finally showed up one night while they were having dinner, he came in said nothing and went to his room. A few minutes later Tifa walked in and sat on the bed next to Cloud. "Cloud, you know you can tell me anything, I want to be here for you, just talk to me please" She then got up, hugged Cloud and kissed his cheek on the way out she close the door and left him sitting on his bed still in thought.  
  
Cloud got up and got changed, he hoped into bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
"Cloud. What's wrong? Came the familiar voice. It was soft like gentle music.  
  
"Aeris…It's good to hear your voice"  
  
"What's wrong Cloud, you can talk to me"  
  
"I'm….I'm confused…..when you said Sephiroth's coming back…..there's a lot I still need to know"  
  
"Ask me now"  
  
"Why is he coming back?"  
  
"He's been working hard in lifestream to pay back all that had happened, he's still got a lot of work to do before next year"  
  
"Yes, but why is he coming back to here?"  
  
"Lifestream thinks his debts are almost paid off and they want to give him a second chance to redeem himself, so they're allowing him to come back"  
  
"Then why can't you come back? You've done nothing wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe they need me here more than I am needed there"  
  
"Is Sephiroth still evil?"  
  
"I'm not sure on that. I want to believe that he's changed but something tells me he still could change back, that's why I said to be prepared just in case"  
  
"Do you know where he'll reappear?"  
  
"Daylight comes and Darkness goes, he will appear where spirits go to gather"  
  
"What does that mean?" it was to late Aeris was already gone. Although Cloud was happier that he got some of his questions answered.  
  
  
  
Cloud woke the next morning in a better mood. He had a smile on his face when he came down for breakfast. The first voice he heard for the day was Tifas "Morning Cloud, how'd you sleep?"  
  
Cloud walked up to Tifa with a smile on his face, she was cooking the three of then breakfast, "Thanks Tifa"  
  
"Oh Cloud, I've missed you"  
  
"It's okay now, I'm back"  
  
Vincent walked in at the two of them hugging "hmmmmmm"  
  
"Oh sorry Vincent" a startled Cloud said  
  
"Nevermind, it's good to have you back"  
  
"Lets eat"  
  
After breakfast and everything was cleaned up Cloud went for a shower and then promised Tifa that they'd train after eh got ready. They went up in to the mountains on Nibel, there they could train with all the monsters that gather around.  
  
  
  
~~~~~11 months later~~~~~~  
  
Cid brought the highwind round to gather everyone and then came to Nibelheim  
  
"Good to see you again" Tifa yelled as she ran out to see everyone. Of course they kept in contact through the year, but seeing them in flesh was even better. All of them looked like they had been training, just like they said over PHS.  
  
Cid started the conversation when they all got inside "So Cloud, Tifa never did tell us where you went for the week you ran off" Of course Cid already had a smoke in his mouth and was acting like he was thew best again.  
  
"That's cause Tifa didn't know"  
  
Of course Tifa had wondered but she didn't want to ask him just in case he went back into that mood and ran off again, this time maybe for good.  
  
Cloud looked at Red as Red nodded, "I was at the City of Ancients" He looked relieved after he said that but still tense in many ways. " I wanted to be near Aeris and I thought if I went there, there were still so many questions I needed to know from her, and I thought I could get them answered if I went there."  
  
"And did you find tem" A curious Yuffie asked.  
  
"I didn't get hem answered until I came back here. Aeris came to me in a dream again the night I came back she answered my questions for me."  
  
"Some more about Sephiroth"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"She gave me a hint to where he might be but I haven't been able to figure out where it is yet. She told me" Cloud thought long and hard to say what she told, and was thinking through it every step of the way trying to figure it out for himself. "Daylight comes and Darkness goes, he will appear where spirits go to gather." After that he was finally relived.  
  
Red came up to him afterwards while everyone was deep in thought. "You did good"  
  
"Thanks for not telling anyone"  
  
Red knew where Cloud was the whole week he was away, because when Red returned to Cosmo Canyon, Cloud was there and he need guidance. Red was the one who suggested that he go to the Forgotten Capital. So all along Red knew and he didn't tell anyone.  
  
It would be a month until Sephiroth was due to appear and the group could hardly wait.  
  
A/n: Well there is the next chapter, hope you liked it. Any thoughts on where Sephiroth is going to appear? This really was a good chapter to write, It shows the different personalities that the characters go through, (When you play the game on more than 1 occasion you get to know both sides of them, sometimes even more). Please press that little box in the bottom corner and review, thanks! 


	3. I'm Back

1 A/n: I'm soooo sorry that this has taken too long to get out, but I've been busy…..Hope you, like this one.  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ff characters…..blah blah blah  
  
4 ___________________________________________________________  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 Unfinished Business  
  
8.1 Chapter 3  
  
8.2 I'm back  
  
  
  
The next month was going to go fast and everyone had almost figured out where Sephiroth would appear, Everybody was getting use to being around each other 24/7. They all started training with each other and occasionally in other places around the world. Aeris hadn't come to Cloud ever since he ran away, although he didn't get much sleep in the first place due to Barrets snoring. Time was nearly up and soon they'd have to leave to expect the unexpected.  
  
It was the day before Sephiroth was due to come. Cloud called ahead to Revee and told him not to expect them any time soon that year, so everybody was packing the highwind with the things to take to their destination. It wasn't long until they were all geared up and ready to kick some butt!! Later that evening they arrived at there destination in Mideel.  
  
The city was left how it was since the lifestream had gushed up from below, although there were now little hut type things made out of simple materials surrounding the crater filled with the murky blue, green liquid. The only building that had been rebuilt due to health needs was the hospital. The group walked into the city and were able to take shelter and stay in the hospital, they told no one why their journey brought then there because they didn't want people to worry…considering they weren't even sure that he would appear there or somewhere else. They all went to sleep early with the intention of rising early to keep watch through out the whole day.  
  
  
  
****In the Morning****  
  
They all woke bright and early not wanting to go outside in case he was already there, but he wasn't. Cloud was the first awake and decided to go check out everything, seeing last night when the got in it was dark so they couldn't see too much of their surroundings. After Cloud went back inside and got everyone up, they ate then assembled outside.  
  
They were all just sitting around for most the day, it wasn't until night that anything happened. Cloud and Tifa and everyone else were all standing around different parts of the lifestream when something began to emerge.  
  
A green orb was coming out, It floated high in the sky and then started to take the shape of someone…….It was Sephiroth. What Aeris had said really was coming true, everyone was standing up at the sky until the figure changed from an aqua green into black, cream and silver.  
  
"Sephiroth" Cloud said in a low hush. Nobody else could say anything they were still in shock.  
  
With that tiny little whisper the eyes from this figure opened, revealing 2 perfect green orbs. They scanned the surroundings they caught sight of an old 'friend'. "So they know I'm here……..I see Cetra you are smarter than you look" Sephiroth said, more to himself than to anyone else. With that he disappeared.  
  
Everyone was in disbelief about what had happened. Cid was the first to speak, smoke dropping from his mouth at the same time. "Fucken hell, It's bad enough that they brought him back but they gave him his powers back as well…..we're fucked."  
  
"I know……I know but where would he go?…..Hurry and get to the highwind!!!! Cloud yelled to his comrades.  
  
Everyone got ready as quick as they could and were on the highwind and in the air in a matter of minutes.  
  
"So Cloud….where we actually going?" Cid commented not knowing where he was going to fly.  
  
"I don't know…….My plan is we go back to Nibelheim and get some rest….surely he cant do anything by morning and plus we have no idea where he left to go…..We need a plan."  
  
"Okay move out everybody….hurry, hurry, hurry" Cid shouted at his pilots.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach Nibelheim, Once inside they had dinner and gathered to make a plan. Yuffie started "So….Where do you think he went?"  
  
Reds turn was next "I don't think he would have gone somewhere with a lot of people…he doesn't want to be found out….yet"  
  
"So that rules out main cities" Cloud was frustrated about this "What about the Northern Crater….Temple of Ancients, or what's left of it……….City of Ancients……Midgar. Not many people live there anymore since it was destroyed."  
  
That was the verdict…it would have to be one of those places….they would start of at Midgar and continue from there.  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
Sephiroth was already there…….thinking….thinking about what to do next, seeing as he was discovered…"surely they'd be after me tomorrow…If not tonight" he had to plan quick…he couldn't remain in the one spot to long. First thing her had to find a way of getting away from everyone and everything. Sephiroth was sitting on the second floor of a small destroyed building in the sector 2 slums. He had to remember all the things Jenova had taught him for he was sure there would be something in that he could use.  
  
It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he figured out what to do….he had to work fast.  
  
A/n: hmmmm…..what is our dear Sephy up to? Hehehe….Sorry if that chapter was a little too boring…there wasn't much talking but a few other things. Please Review. It would make me feel so better. I promise that I want take to long getting the next chapter out.  
  
~WinterAmethyst~ 


	4. Hmmmm......

A/n: Sorry again that this has taken so long to get out..been very busy  
  
Oh well On with this story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters….etc.  
  
Unfinished Business  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hmmmm….  
  
It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he figured out what to do……he had to work fast  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had 8 plants to collect. Acacia, Comfrey, Gota Kola, Heliotrope, Hemlock, Mugwort, Sage and Tangerine. He had to collect them to achieve what he wanted to do, he'd have to start collecting straight away to ensure that he wasn't found out until needed.  
  
****In the Morning****  
  
Everyone awoke hoping that the last day had been a dream…….or nightmare, but unfortunately it wasn't, they all arose although some were awake before others like Vincent and Cloud who had already been up and for a walk around the town in the cold haze. Cid and Barret were the last up. As they usually do, the group ate and prepared for the search that they weren't looking forward too.  
  
It took them long enough to get ready and get on the highwind but after that they were off and heading for Midgar.  
  
Midgar was practically as it was when it had a close encounter with Meteor, although some people didn't want to abandon their homes so some did move back in.  
  
Midgar held an eerie feeling about it. The streets had rubble all over them and were a mixture of Blacks and greys. It was cold walking down the streets and searching the half destroyed houses for any signs of Sephiroth. They tried not to ask or bother people about it for they didn't want to strike fear among them.  
  
The searching was boring and seemed like it had already been forever since the started, everyone had to remain quiet in order to remain hidden.  
  
  
  
****Over to Sephy****  
  
Sephiroth was smart though. He decided to skip town to go after the plants he needed and stay away from Cloud and his friends. It wasn't taking him that long to gather the plants he needed either. Enemies weren't a problem because Masamune would cut right through them and he stayed out of peoples way by hiding in the shadows.  
  
  
  
****Back In Midgar****  
  
"This is useless" Yuffie complained, she wanted to sleep in and preferably not spend her days searching for the guy who once burnt down Watui and that had already been defeated.  
  
"Quiet Yuffie" hissed Cloud "We don't want to be found out"  
  
The group had paired off Yuffie going with Cloud, Tifa with Barret, Vincent and Red and Cid with Cait Sith, although Cid was not happy with that arrangement getting stuck with the big mouthed stuffed toy.  
  
The searching went on and still there was no sign of him, everybody was getting tired and hungry so the planned to meet up and discuss that mornings activities.  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
Sephiroth was quick, he had almost gathered all the plants and would soon be on his way to freedom. The last and hardest to get was the Heliotrope and was the one that he definitely needed for his weapon. It was a special plant and was very rare and hard to find to get it he had to go back to the City of Ancients. Where the Cetra lies dead, there he will be able to find it. The only problem was that holy was still there protecting the area from evil. So he had to be careful and quick. But hey this is Sephy were talking about.  
  
He got into the Sleeping Forrest easily enough and as it has done for him before, it opened its path and showed his way to the city. He was now so close to the Forgotten Capital, he could feel the knowledge and wisdom there just like at the Temple of Ancients before it was condensed into the Black Materia, Meteor.  
  
He walked in taking note of his surroundings and remembered what had happened three years earlier. "Memories…… how I hate to remember" with that he walked further, gaining on the central core. He was close and could feel holy getting stronger……He was there….he looked around….the water the entrance….the Cetra….and most importantly the plant, Heliotrope.  
  
He walked up to the water and looked down into the murky depths. "Cetra….we meet again" a slight smirk appeared on his face and then vanished when the reply came.  
  
"So we do"  
  
"Good you still can hear me" he was still staring into the water….watching….seeing the face of the one he killed.  
  
"What are you up to…?…and don't tell me nothing, you wouldn't have been running around the world if it would have been nothing" She cut to the point which kinda surprised the tall silver haired man, she was usually so gentle.  
  
"Oh my dear Cetra…….I am up to nothing…….just making my life a little better" he got up from the waters edge and started walking around to gather some of the plant "Why are you watching me Cetra…..you do not trust me.." the smirk reappeared on the Generals face for he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"The least you could do is remember my name" her voice was harsher but then returned to it's usual soft tone "I will find out what you're up too and will put a stop to any evil intentions you have" With that the voice, face and presence of the young lady vanished.  
  
"Oh but Cetra….you have no proof of me being up to something….you will see, as will everyone…..but will be to late to stop me…….you should have joined me when you had the chance.…Aeris" Sephiroth said in a voice so soft it was barely able to be heared..after all it was for his ears only.  
  
As soon as he finished mumbling to himself it hit him……his head started aching and he knew exactly what it was. "Damn you Cetra…you held me up" Holy was getting stronger and taking affect on him. He quickly grabbed some plant and got out of there as quick as he could.  
  
A/n: I think I should leave it right there….not too much suspense I hope my friends will kill me if they don't know what happens next….hehehe…..well still what is Sephy up to? What are Cloud and the others doing about Sephy? And what is Aeris and lifesteam gonna do….all shall be revealed in the next chapter….I hope. Please review this it really does mean so much to me.  
  
Love all ya  
  
~WinterAmethyst~ 


	5. Catch me if you can...

1 Unfinished Business  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Catch me if you can  
  
  
  
With all eight plants collected, Sephiroth could go back to Midgar and complete his plans.  
  
  
  
****In Midgar****  
  
"I'd say we give up now" commented Cloud, as they spent the whole day in search of Sephiroth and found no evidence of him even being there.  
  
"Oh gawd!! My feet are so sore!!" came a voice from a very tired and peeved Yuffie.  
  
"Shouldn't have been kicking rocks around then" Cloud said, a smile appearing on his face and a laugh escaping his lips.  
  
"Hey I never asked to go along with this"  
  
"But you never refused either"  
  
Yuffie by this stage was no very peeved at Cloud for making comments about everything she said.  
  
Within an hour they were all assembled again and ready to go home for the day and to start a new search elsewhere tomorrow.  
  
Sephiroth was just entering Midgar when he saw the highwind take off.  
  
"The time shall be soon when we will meet again" whispered Sephiroth just loud enough for himself to hear. He smirked then continued walking into Midgar.  
  
  
  
****Shinra Mansion****  
  
"Thanks Tiff, you really are a good cook, better then Shera" remarked Cid with a smile on his face, which earned a glare from Tifa and the smile disappeared.  
  
"So tomorrow we shall search the City of Ancients and the Northern Crater" Red XIII said making sure he got the instructions right and just saying that for those who weren't paying any attention.  
  
"Yeah Red, yer hearing gone bad with age" Cid laughed, Red growled.  
  
Vincent broke the silence "We better get some sleep, another big day ahead of ourselves tomorrow.  
  
  
  
****Back in Midgar****  
  
Sephiroth had settled down, back in the half destroyed house. He layed all the plants that he had collected out in from of him, as well as Masamune, all nicely clean and shiny. He sat down infront of them and placed a ruby with them as well. One by one he took the plants and placed it in a small, clay mixing bowl making it into and oil like paste. As he done this he chanted words not even loud enough for himself to hear, but he knew what he was saying.  
  
He came to the last one and placed it in slowly, still chanting things. By now the plants were of an oil mushy type substance and could easily be poured. Sephiroth placed the stone into the mixture and left it to sit there for a bit.  
  
****A bit Later****  
  
Sephiroth took the stone out and gazed into it longingly, seeing the dull light of the moon rebound of this little crystal and onto the walls, truly stunning.  
  
Sephiroth then picked up his sword and turned it so the handle base was facing him, slowly he placed the stone in a hole, which he had already put there. It actually went in with quite ease, almost as if Masamune were willing it.  
  
After Sephiroth had completed this he laid Masamune down again and poured the rest of the herb mixture over it, going slowly but being sparingly with it. Then he wiped if off and place his sword back in it'' sheath.  
  
Tomorrow he would visit Cloud in Nibelheim……the place of so many memories.  
  
****In the Morning****  
  
It was early morning and Sephiroth was already up and heading for Nibelheim, with the biggest smirk on his face that he has ever had. Only because of what he was about to achieve.  
  
  
  
****In the Mansion****  
  
Cloud woke up to the smell of smoke, he thought it might be Tifa already up and making breakfast. He walked down to the kitchen and nobody was around. It then hit him that it was coming from out side.  
  
Cloud ran out by himself, no weapon, no materia, not prepared for anything.  
  
"Nooooo!!" Cloud screamed "This can't be real….this CANT happen again!!"  
  
An evil laugh came from nowhere and then a figure made it's self visible right infront of Clouds line of vision  
  
"You!!" Cloud yelled, edging forward though he knew he couldn't take him on with no weapon.  
  
"Whats wrong Cloud?…..I thought you would be happy to see me after your long search yesterday……" Sephiroth laughed madly "I'm so sorry I cannot stay and watch this unfold…..Lifestream shall be after me soon" with that Sephiroth raised Masamune and the stone shone, he swayed it around chanting a few words, Cloud could only make it out as mumbles.  
  
After he had said the last word a portal appeared in the sky infront of him "Catch me if you can" were his last words.  
  
Cloud stood there in awe as both Sephiroth and the portal disappeared right in front of his eyes. The rest of the group was now running out after they heard Cloud scream, they at least were prepared.  
  
Tifa collapsed to the ground as she saw her dear Nibelhiem in flames once again. Vincent snapped into the leader role and started ordering people around in hope that they could still save their town.  
  
****Somewhere in the lifestream****  
  
Aeris eyes snapped wide open, she could no longer sense Sephiroths presence anywhere, but could sense the fire from the last place he was. Her thoughts went mad and she couldn't stop thinking.  
  
She then stood up and concentrated only to get the reply of,  
  
"Dear Aeris, go my child, go and bring him back, you are now needed more there then you are here"  
  
Aeris thanked lifestream and once again took her place in the world, she was now at the City of Ancients, once where her bodied had lied. 


	6. I will help you......

Disclaimer: blah blah blah...you know what it is  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfinished Business  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I will help you...  
  
  
  
Cloud stood there, staring into the space where Sephiroth was just previously standing. Nibelheim was coming down around him but still Cloud just stood there.  
  
A few moments later the red, hot, fiery flames were dying down and the injured were getting helped. There were already 3 reported dead, 2 of which were children, their parents hearing their last screams as flames engulfed the small fragile bodies. Never to be seen or heard again.  
  
"Sephiroth will pay for what he's done" Cloud mumbled, grinding his teeth, anger and hatred showing in the reflections of the flames in his eyes.  
  
****The City of Ancients****  
  
Aeris rose slowly from her place on the ground and regained some of the energy lost in the travel back. She had to readjust herself to moving and walking for things felt quite different in lifestream and so much colder.  
  
Already she could hear the screams and cry of a planet already in need, remembering her harsh past and the last time she was at this place. She almost had seconds thoughts about coming back but knew this was the time for the planet and not herself.  
  
She started walking through the entrance to go to the sleeping forest. She realised she had more power then last and knew what she had to do with it...bring back a man who had already killed innocents and disappeared of the face of the planet.  
  
****Nibelheim****  
  
The tally had been done, 9 dead and a city of ruins. Everyone was assembled and a meeting of the next plan of action was proceeding.  
  
"We will go after him" Cloud reasoned with the people "Once we figured out how and where he went"  
  
"But how long will that take" a towns person yelled "We want something done about this and he is held responsible...how can we live out our lives knowing that he is still somewhere"  
  
"Yeah we want to get back to our original lives and not start another Great War all over again" Another person yelled, while a lot of cheering and 'yeahs' were called out.  
  
Red XIII decided it was now his turn to step ion and say a few things "Well that may take a while and I will promise you...if Sephiroth follows through with any evil plans he is holding..then this will be worse than the Great War and even when he tried to destroy the world, 3 years ago" Red Was using his cold, harsh voice and getting straight to the point, skimming the crowd as he went. Everyone fell into silence after what was said.  
  
After a while bits of chatter were heard everywhere and Red though he had installed the actual proper situation into them, knowing this he decided to step down and let someone else take over.  
  
After that was done and there was some more talking between the towns people and the gang, a slight small figure appeared at the back of the precession and a soft beautiful voice came form it, although being stern as well "I shall help you..bring Sephiroth back and take him back to lifestream where he should have never left in the first place"  
  
Cloud was dumb founded at the appearance of a second Ancient, and more whispering was around about this newcomer. All Cloud could get out in a slight whisper, although it could have been just his mind, was "Aeris"  
  
A smile came upon his face and the towns people split up to discuss what they would be doing until Nibelheim was rebuilt....again.  
  
Tifa came running up to Aeris and threw her arms around her. She was delighted to see a familiar face again. "Aeris fell into the hug, over whelmed with emotions and whispered a "I've missed you all so much" a crystal tear escaping her eye.  
  
They all went into the Shinra Mansion, which was one of the only buildings that didn't get touched by flames, due to the fact it was set away from the rest of the village.  
  
Tifa prepared some food for them all and Aeris began her story about the lifestream and what's happened. After she finished they discussed what their next plan of attack would be. Aeris was the first to speak "I need a little time to research where Sephiroth is and how he got there, but I should be able to get us all there."  
  
Anythings good Aeris I know you'll do your best!" A very quiet Yuffie spoke, speaking up for the first time out of the whole discussion.  
  
"Thanks" Aeris said as she nodded her head and started heading upstairs to go find her first place to start looking.  
  
Aeris started looking through the books in Dr Ghast's laboratory, hoping to find some sort of written evidence to give her a hint on where to go. Everything was covered in an inch of dust. Nobody wanted to go down there after the last incident that happened in case they too read the books and found out information that could turn them insane.  
  
For quite a few hours Aeris sat there reading page after page, book after book. Coming to not much of an idea, only some teachings of Jenova and a whole lot of stuff she didn't understand, she decided she should get in contact with the planet and ask for it's help and guidance. She went and saw Cloud and he agreed to take her too the City of Ancients.  
  
A/n: Okay sorry this has taken a bit to get out but I have my reasons, not that you care..but will you at least please review, it only takes a few seconds and it means a lot though if you don't :P, nah only kidding..hehe. Well I hope to get the next chapter out soon..or else I think my friends will kill me!!! Oops did I say that..hehe. Okay now yer all thinking 'get that mad women away' so I shall leave. 


	7. Finally

Unfinished Business  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Finally"  
  
Disclaimer: etc etc etc.  
  
...and he agreed to take her to the city of Ancients __________________________________________________________  
  
****Where ever the hell Sephiroth is**** "Odd...although I suppose this will have to do...now to await my victims ...mwahahahaha" said a very out of place Sephy floating above an area full of monsters, perfect to fill in time.  
  
****City of Ancients**** "Thanks Cloud I shouldn't be long" Aeris called as she ran to t he alter.  
  
Only Cloud, Aeris and Cod went so the other two decoded to walk around the place till Aeris had finished what she was doing.  
  
She finally reached the alter, where her last dark reckoning had occurred. She knew she had to go up there no matter how much she feared for her life becoming the same fate as her last one did.  
  
She took the steps slowly, one by one, metre by metre. She could see the place where holy had dropped and could still see somewhat of a glow from the dark, murkey depths, amazed that saving the planet didn't destroy it.  
  
Slowly she was there standing frozen in the exact spot she met her icy last breath, happy then that she ended with the assurance of survival in the planet. She knew what she had to do then as she did now.  
  
She sat down, pausing slightly as she hit the ground. Closing her eyes she started chanting, slight faint words. Then she paused, eyes snapping open at the words she had received "Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna". She knew partly what this meant.  
  
Aeris slowly rose up from the her position on the alter after meditating on the words for what seemed like hours. She started walking out to the entrance of the city, where Cloud and Cid were awaiting her return, She felt kinda week but refreshed at the same time.  
  
Cloud and Cid were standing there waiting when they saw Aeris appear slowly before them, they went into the highwind because they knew she wouldn't say anything about what just happened. That was Aeries' Style she knew what was to happen and she wouldn't tell anyone, knowing that she was the key to make it happen.  
  
The highwind slowly took off. It was so silent on the inside it could deafen someone. Aeris was sitting there, in the corner, staring at what appeared to be the ground, but it could have been anything.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence, not a word was said. Apart from Cid mumbling things occasionally not loud enough for anyone to hear, cigarette in mouth of course.  
  
The highwind slowly came to a stop, giving the appearance of hovering the now destroyed Nibelheim. It was only from the sky that you could see the extent of the black ashes left by the fearsome flames of Sephiroth. You could even smell that evil had visited here, It was the smell that was so thick it made you choke.  
  
When the highwind stopped Cid and Cloud were the first out. Cloud paused before he exited and looked over his shoulder to see Aeris still sitting there in the floor almost in a trance. He looked back round very quickly and continued walking, a few minutes later Aeris followed.  
  
No-one seemed to notice her as she walked in which was probably just as well for she walked straight to the library and started gathering a few things she would need and taking them into one of the side rooms of the main foyer with enough space to open up a portal. A portal to where now would have been corrupted if Sephiroth had put any evil plans into action. IF. Hey after all, lifestream can't get him in another world.  
  
AS for Sephiroth, he was having the time of his life. Battles to his hearts desire, but of course the creatures were pitiful compared to his strength. What kept him going was that he knew they were coming, he could feel there presence getting closer, It would only be a matter of time. He was ready for them though, he was ready for anything..or so he hoped.  
  
****World of Final Fantasy VII****  
  
Tifa was going to try and start up a conversation with Aeris or at least ask if she wanted help, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer or "No everything's fine."  
  
Aeris eyes seemed different though, they weren't the usual green orbs that Cloud fell in love with, they were almost like stone. It appeared that she wasn't actually there, but after all she does have a lot of pressure on her shoulders about getting Sephiroth although she knew it will be done. She just hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
****At least an hour later****  
  
"FINALLY!!" exclaimed Aeris, the first time she had spoken in the last few hours. She came to a complete stop Yuffie still feeling like her head was still going backwards and forwards from watching Aeris too much, was wondering what the hell would happen next, obviously they were going after Sephiroth, but she still didn't understand the concept of getting there.  
  
Aeris had placed a few things around already. In the room was a ring of stones (quartz) and a few things in the centre. The circle was large enough to accommodate the whole group, but the others still wondered how the hell that was meant to get them to Sephiroth.  
  
Well they finally found their answer. Aeris gathered all them all of tem into the tiny yet relative large room. She told them all to form a circle holding hands just inside the stone circle. She sat in the centre and started concentrating really hard knowing that this would work.  
  
You could feel the pressure of power and energy in the room it tremendous ... The air was so thick you almost couldn't breathe, and somehow Aeris seemed to be relaxed throughout the whole of course she was in deep concentration, but none of them (excluding Aeris, of course) had ever felt this thing before. Even the intense scene at the Northern Crater wasn't even comparing to this. They felt almost re-energised but week at the same time, Somewhat drained but still pressing on.  
  
They would make it through this....like always.  
  
In that instance when Aeris muttered the words lifestream had given her, mixing together some of the item infront of her. The room seemed to almost glow with a pure white light and it felt like they were rising....they were. They were following a path of white light out of there, Aeris being the main leader, now standing and looking upwards feeling the power, knowledge and blood of the Ancients course through their veins. It was happening.it was finally happening .  
  
She had achieved two things. Successful in following Sephiroth and reaching a new planet with her powers.  
  
****Sephiroth**** "Yes, they're coming..lead them to my sweet sweet Aeris, than you shall take your place with me in destroying two worlds...mwahahahahaha....finally you are mine.after all you are the key" with a cold morbid tone. He was happy. Sephiroth was finally happy he could see his malicious plans come into action.  
  
  
  
The crew lay unsuspecting of what lies ahead of them in the world to come..will they regret it or not..only time shall tell!!!  
  
A/n: *hits computer damn thing, why wont it work*!* 


End file.
